


Senja Bersamamu

by ClaireChevalier



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, CC_Commissions, Cuddling, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, editor!Ryan, fem!Ryan, fotografer!Pete
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Terima kasih untuk Muti Tamarini yang sudah mengkomis fanfict ini.Semoga suka! xDSign,C.C03042019





	Senja Bersamamu

_Prompt by Muti Tamarini_

_story by C.C_

.

.

**This fanfict is a commission fanwork for Muti Tamarini**

.

A fanfict of Pete x fem!Ryan

.

.

* * *

 

Sore itu, Chicago tiba-tiba diguyur hujan lebat, meskipun sejak pagi matahari begitu cerah menyinari kota itu. Cuaca di pertengahan April Chicago memang biasanya rawan mendung dan tiba-tiba bisa terjadi hujan lebat di pagi atau sore hari, seperti hari ini misalnya. Rencana Ryan Wentz untuk menghabiskan senja di hari liburnya bersama sang suami, Pete Wentz, harus dikuburnya dalam-dalam karena langit Chicago yang tiba-tiba saja _menangis_ saat ia berencana akan mengajak Pete jalan-jalan ke pusat kota, berhubung hari libur di mana mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bekerja sangatlah langka.

“Sedang melihat apa?”

Suara Pete tiba-tiba menghampiri pendengaran Ryan yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela kaca apartemen mereka dari ruang santai. Rintik hujan terlihat sangat lebat di luar sana. Wanita berambut hitam pendek yang sudah empat tahun menjadi Nyonya Wentz itu, menoleh pada sang suami dengan senyum manis bertengger di bibirnya.

“Sedang melihat cuaca yang menggagalkan rencanaku hari ini,” jawab Ryan sembari menerima _mug_ berisi cokelat panas yang dibawa Pete dari dapur. Ternyata sedari tadi menghilang ke dapur, suaminya itu tengah membuatkan dua gelas cokelat hangat untuk mereka berdua.

Pete sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi ia tak bertanya dulu. Disesapnya cairan manis bercampur pahit di gelasnya sebelum mendudukkan diri di samping sang istri. “Memangnya rencana apa yang digagalkan oleh cuaca di luar sampai-sampai Ny. Wentz di sampingku ini terlihat sangat kesal?”

Ryan terkekeh pelan, lalu menyusul Pete menyesap cairan hangat di gelas kesayangannya. “Jarang sekali kita bisa punya hari libur yang sama, jadi tadinya aku mau mengajakmu berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua saja dan sudah lama sekali sejak aku menjadi objek fotomu, ‘kan?” Ryan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa, lalu berpaling pada Pete yang spontan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Kehangatan langsung menyelubungi Ryan begitu ia berada di dekapan Pete.

“Kalau cuma mau menjadi objek fotoku, kau tidak harus mengajakku jalan-jalan ke kota, kok,” timpal Pete.

Ryan menatap suaminya dengan raut wajah protes, “Kalau yang kau maksud itu fotoku saat tidur, itu tidak masuk hitungan,” katanya dengan nada mengeluh.

Sontak saja Pete terbahak mendengar ucapan polos Ryan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencubit pelan pipi Ryan yang tirus. Istrinya itu hanya membuang mukanya sembari menyesap lagi cairan cokelat di gelasnya dengan setengah kesal.

“Maaf, maaf ... Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodamu. Kau harus melihat ekspresi polosmu tadi,” Pete menggerling pada Ryan, lalu senyum hangatnya ia suguhkan pada sang istri, berharap bisa sedikit meredakan kekesalan Ryan. “Kau itu cantik, jadi untuk menghasilkan foto yang bagus tidak perlu ke pusat kota. Aku bisa memotretmu di rumah dan menyulapnya jadi sesuatu yang artistik,” sambung Pete percaya diri.

“Ya, ya, aku tidak bisa membantah ucapan seorang fotografer profesional dengan jam terbang tinggi sepertimu,” ucap Ryan dengan nada pura-pura _ngambek_. Tapi ia tak tahan juga untuk menyunggingkan senyuman yang dikulumnya sedari tadi.

“Sebentar,” Pete menaruh gelasnya yang isinya tinggal setengah lagi di atas meja, lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryan yang kembali terheran. Pete memang terkadang suka bersikap spontan hingga membuat Ryan harus menelaah apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya itu.

Sepeninggal Pete, Ryan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke cuaca di luar sana. Hujan masih setia membasahi Chicago dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Jadi Ryan menyimpulkan bahwa ia benar-benar akan menghabiskan liburnya dengan Pete di rumah saja.

“Hey!”

Lagi-lagi Ryan dikagetkan dengan suara Pete yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

_Klik_

Suarat _starter_ kamera kesayangan Pete terdengar begitu Ryan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pete yang baru saja memasuki ruang santai. Pria bertato itu tampak tersenyum puas begitu melihat hasil potret _candid_ istrinya tadi.

“Sudah kubilang, ‘kan, kalo memotretmu tidak perlu keluar,” ucapnya sambil menunjukkan hasil potretatannya pada Ryan. Wanitanya itu menatap hasil jepretannya selama beberapa saat.

“Apa aku benar-benar terlihat cantik seperti di foto ini?” Ryan bertanya dengan wajah tersipu. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia puas dengan hasil jepretan Pete yang tiba-tiba tadi.

Pete lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar betapa polosnya ucapan Ryan. “Kau tidak percaya kalau kau secantik ini?”

Ryan menggeleng ragu, “Bisa saja foto ini jadi bagus karena _skill_ fotografimu.”

Pete tak langsung menjawab. Ia mendekat pada Ryan dan mengambil gelas di tangan istrinya. Ia taruh gelas yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja dan menarik Ryan agar wanita itu berdiri dan mengikutinya mendekat ke arah jendela kaca besar di apartemen mereka.

“Berdiri di sana dan lakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Aku akan memotretmu lagi sampai kau percaya kalau kau adalah wanita paling cantik di dunia.”

“Astaga, Pete, sejak kapan kau pintar sekali menggombal seperti itu?” Ryan terkekeh dengan wajah yang sudah menampakkan semburat merah. Dan pemandangan itu tentu saja tak dilewatkan oleh Pete untuk diabadikannya lewat _viev finder_ kameranya.

“Aku tidak pintar menggombal, hanya saja kalau sudah berhadapan denganmu, kata-kataku jadi puitis. Mungkin ini salah satu efek samping menikahi seorang editor sepertimu?” Pete tersenyum miring, kemudian mendekat pada Ryan. “Tapi perkataanku tidak bohong kalau kau cantik,” lalu Pete menghapus jarak mereka dengan mencium bibir istrinya.

“Sepertinya aku harus menarik kembali kata-kataku tadi,” Ryan berkata setelah Pete melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

“Hmm?” Pete menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “kata-kata yang mana?”

“Cuaca hari ini menggagalkan rencanaku. Setelah dipikir, menghabiskan hari libur di rumah berdua saja denganmu tidak terlalu buruk.” Ryan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Pete, lalu mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening suaminya itu. “Apa kau ingin berkencan denganku sore ini, walau hanya di rumah kita?”

Senyum Pete merekah, “Tentu saja, Ny. Wentz. _Everything for you._ ” Ia kembali mencium Ryan, kali ini lebih lama dan lebih ‘panas’.

**-oo-**

Setelah melewatkan _sexy time_ singkat mereka sore itu, Ryan mengajak Pete untuk menonton dvd film kesukaannya yang belum sempat ditonton. Mumpung hujan di luar masih sangat deras dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, Ryan ingin ditemani sang suami menonton film kesukaannya yang bergenre kisah cinta romantis. Jika di hari biasa ia mengajak Pete menonton film bergenre itu, suaminya itu sudah pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi karena hari ini Pete ingin memanjakannya, maka pria itu akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Ryan hari ini.

“Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menambah _caramel_ di _popcorn-_ mu?” Ryan bertanya pada Pete setelah ia selesai memasukkan setumpuk _popcorn_ asin dan manis yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya ke dalam wadah. Tidak lengkap rasanya jika menonton tanpa ditemani oleh setumpuk jagung meleduk itu. Karenanya, Ryan mengusulkan untuk membuatkan mereka _popcorn_ buatannya.

“Ya, rasa manis dari cokelat hangat yang kubuat tadi masih menempel di lidahku.” Pete membawa dua toples berisi _popcorn_ buatan Ryan dan menuntun istrinya itu ke kamar mereka. Ia dan Ryan memang akan menonton di dalam kamar pribadi mereka, atas usul Pete tentu saja.

_‘Kalau sudah mengantuk, kita tinggal tidur saja. Tidak perlu repot membereskan perlengkapan menonton kita.’_

Begitulah alasan Pete saat ditanyai Ryan tentang usulnya untuk menonton di dalam kamar saja ketimbang di ruang _mini cinema_ mereka. Begitu mereka tiba di dalam kamar, Ryan mengambil _popcorn_ di tangan Pete dan menyuruhnya untuk mempersiapkan dvd yang akan mereka tonton. Sementara Ryan menyiapkan tempat tidur mereka untuk memberi posisi nyaman kepadanya dan sang suami selama menonton.

“ _Okay,_ film sudah siap, Ma’am.” Pete buru-buru menaiki tempat tidur mereka dan duduk di samping Ryan yang sudah menemukan posisi ternyamannya. Wanitanya itu kemudian memberikan jatah _popcorn-_ nya malam itu dan beberapa saat kemudian layar televisi mereka menampilkan _opening_ dari film kesukaan Ryan.

Jika ingin jujur, Pete ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertari dengan film yang sedang memutar di layar tv. Tapi tentu saja Pete tak akan pernah benar-benar mengatakannya karena Ryan akan benar-benar murka. Meski film sedang memutar dan Ryan berada di pelukannya, Pete tetap ingin mengajak istrinya berbincang tentang hal lain. Dan adegan dua pemeran utama yang masih berusia remaja di layar televisi, mengingatkan Pete pada satu kenangan lamanya bersama Ryan.

“Omong-omong, apa kau ingat saat aku pertama kali menciummu?” Pete akhirnya memberanikan diri bersuara ketika layar televisi LED 42” mereka menampilkan adegan dua pemeran utama yang memberinya inspirasi tadi tengah memagut kasih. Sebelah tangannya  kemudian menarik selimut yang meliliit tubuh mereka, memastikan agar Ryan benar-benar tak kedinginan di sampingnya.

“Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman,” jawab Ryan sembari bernostalgia mengingat momen pertama kali Pete menciumnya.

“Setelah kuingat, hari itu juga hujan deras seperti hari ini, ya?”

Ryan mengangguk, ia eratkan pelukannya pada Pete dari samping sementara kepalanya masih setia bersandar di bahu kiri Pete. “Kau benar-benar memanfaatkan keadaan saat itu.”

Pete terkekeh, “Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan langka untuk menciummu saat keadaan sedang mendukung, ‘kan?”

Ryan menatapnya protes, tapi senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya. “Kau bahkan hampir saja lepas kendali.”

“Salahkan hujan saat itu yang membuat suasana mejadi _panas_ ,” Pete mengerling nakal pada istrinya.

Pukulan pelan Ryan mendarat di tulang rusuk Pete. Pria yang sudah empat tahun menjadi suaminya itu hanya mengaduh pura-pura, lalu mencium punggung tangan kanannya. “Aku bersyukur hari ini hujan.”

Ryan mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari film yang ditontonnya, lalu menatap Pete. “Kenapa?”

“Belakangan kau sibuk, aku juga sibuk. Waktu libur kita tidak pernah sinkron dan baru hari ini kita bisa mengambil libur di hari yang sama.”

“Maaf, Pete, aku belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik. Aku belum bisa berhenti dari pekerj—”

“Oh, _no, no, no, Baby_! Aku tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu berhenti dari pekerjaanmu.” Pete menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap yakin pada Ryan. “Kau sudah tahu ‘kan, sejak aku mengajakmu menikah, aku sudah menerima dirimu apa adanya dan kau juga begitu. Jadi singkatnya waktu kita bersama karena pekerjaan masing-masing tidak akan membuat kau menjadi istri yang buruk, begitu juga tidak akan membuatku menjadi suami yang buruk. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini tentang hal itu, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, meski kita hanya bisa bertemu di malam hari menjelang tidur, aku selalu menghargai setiap detik yang kuhabiskan denganmu. Makanya aku sangat bersyukur hari ini bisa berkencan denganmu di rumah.” Pete kemudian mencium kening Ryan.

Mendengar penuturan panjang lebar Pete, tentu saja membuat mata Ryan berkata-kata. Seumur hidupnya, Ryan hanya pernah bertemu dengan satu laki-laki yang begitu memahami karakternya, baik sifat buruk atapun sifat baiknya, yaitu Pete Wentz.

“Kau benar-benar bahagia mempunyai seorang istri sepertiku?”

Pete mengangguk mantap.

“Bahkan jika aku belum ingin punya anak?”

Pete tak langsung menjawab, tapi tatapan yakinnya langsung meluluhkan hati Ryan. “Kita sudah membahas ini berkali-kali dan aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Aku juga belum siap menjadi seoang ayah karena aku masih ingin memanjakanmu sebagai satu-satunya orang paling spesial di hidupku.”

“Pete, kau benar-benar jago menggombal sekarang. Jangan sampai kau memakai kata-kata itu pada wanita lain.”

Pete terbahak sembari membawa tubuh Ryan yang lebih mungil darinya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia cium pucuk kepala Ryan kali, “Percayalah, di hadapan wanita lain aku tidak akan seperti ini.”

“Ya, ya, aku percaya. Soalnya sudah banyak teman wanitaku yang mengeluh dengan sikap datarmu jika berbicara dengan mereka,” Ryan terkekeh saat mengingat salah satu ekspresi temannya setelah bertemu dengan Pete.

“Soalnya menghadapi wanita itu sangat merepotkan,” sahut Pete santai, tapi kemudian buru-buru menambahkan, “kecuali kau tentu saja.”

Ryan memutar matanya dan menghela napas maklum. “Aku juga bisa jadi merepotkan, loh.”

“Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau yang merepotkan, aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara menanganinya.”

Ryan tertawa. “Ternyata mengajakmu nonton film kesukaanku adalah hal yang salah.”

“Hmm? Kenapa?”

“Aku tidak bisa fokus dengan film yang sedang kutonton daritadi.”

“Oh...,” Pete memasang senyum jahilnya, “aku memang sengaja, kok.”

“Menyebalkan,” Ryan menatap tajam Pete, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menarik kepala Pete dan menciumnya. “Terima kasih sudah menjadi suamiku, Tuan Pete Wentz.”

“Terima kasih juga sudah menjadi Nyonya Wentz yang selalu mencintaku.” Pete lalu membalas ciuman istrinya.

Kota Chicago hari itu terus dirundung hujan hingga tengah malam, sampai pasangan Wentz yang memilih menghabiskan waktu libur mereka hari itu di rumah saja, terlelap ke pulau mimpi. Senyum puas dan penuh cinta terukir di bibir mereka berdua. Senja hari itu menjadi saksi bahwa waktu bersama mereka yang sangat singkat tetap bisa mereka nikmati dengan penuh cinta dan benar-benar berkualitas.

* * *

 

**FIN ... ?**

* * *

 

**Omake :**

Keesokan paginya, Ryan terbangun karena cuitan burung-burung gereja yang hinggap di teralis beranda kamarnya. Tidak ada lagi suara rintik hujan dan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari sela gorden jendela kamarnya memberitahu Ryan bahwa hujan sudah lama berhenti. Ia melirik sisi sampingnya yang sudah kosong dan rapi. Pete sudah bangun mendahuluinya. Dengan kantuk yang masih tertinggal di wajahnya, Ryan turun dari ranjang dan hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Tapi secarik kertas di atas meja riasnya menghentikan langkah Ryan.

> _“Selamat pagi, Istriku yang paling cantik. Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan melihat betapa lelapnya kau dalam tidurmu. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menghabiskan sarapan bersama, karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa potong roti bakar dengan selai kacang dan cokelat di dapur. Makanlah saat kau bangun._
> 
> _Sampai jumpa saat makan malam._
> 
> _With love,_
> 
> _Pete.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk Muti Tamarini yang sudah mengkomis fanfict ini.
> 
> Semoga suka! xD
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 03042019


End file.
